


"Can I fix your dick?"

by Evenasyoungastheyarelarry, witchy_bidipoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19yo Louis, 24yo Harry, Bottom Louis, Fucking on a motorcycle, Harry thinks he's underage, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Short Story, Soon to be 25, Top Harry, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenasyoungastheyarelarry/pseuds/Evenasyoungastheyarelarry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_bidipoo/pseuds/witchy_bidipoo
Summary: Based on : AU where Harry fixes his neighbour's motorbikes and fucks their son Louis in the garage





	"Can I fix your dick?"

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I came up with this story a couple days ago. I haven't fixed the mistakes
> 
> -Rose

Harry is cleaning his baby, his precious shiny black motorcycle that he got as soon as he had enough money for it, when Mark comes up to him from across the street. Mark is his neighbour, has been since Harry moved to Doncaster, six years prior, and he and his wife have been nothing but kind to him. They basically took him under their wings and every now and then, Harry is invited for dinner at their house. Harry feels loved by the couple that he has learned to appreciate and love in return. He considers them his second family and he knows that for the couple, he is like a second son.

As Mark comes to a stop a few feet away, Harry stops cleaning his baby and gets up, smiling easily at Mark. He shakes his hand as a greeting after wiping his hands on a cloth.

“Hey man what’s up?” Harry asks him.

“I came to ask you for a favour.” Mark begins to say, quite reluctantly Harry thinks. “I have some problems with my motorcycle so I was hoping you’d come and check it out once you have some time? That’d really help me out.”

“Sure, no problem. I can definitely fix it for you. Had to fix this one quite a lot.” He motions to his own motorcycle.

Mark seems grateful at Harry’s words as he nods his head slowly.

“Please, that’d be awesome. My son will give you a hand if you need it.”

Harry’s smile falters a bit at that but not enough that Mark picks up on it. It’s not that Harry dislikes Louis. No it’s quite the contrary actually. Louis is super hot. Insanely so and Harry can’t deny the fact that he finds him beautiful and wouldn’t mind having his way with him. He can hardly believe that such mesmerising guy exists yet Louis lives only twenty yards away from him. He could totally just walk up to him and ask him on a date or ask to fuck him. Definitely could do that. See, his problem is that Louis is underage. Like, Harry is going to be twenty five very soon and Louis is what? Seventeen if he recalls correctly? That’s definitely being a paedophile, isn’t it?  
No matter the thoughts running through his head, Harry nods and smiles at Mark again.

“Of course that’d be great. I can come over tomorrow after lunch maybe?”

“Alright that sounds perfect. Thank you Harry.”

Harry shrugs his shoulders and watches Mark go back to his house. As he stares at the house, he can feel someone watching but as he looks up at the windows from the second floor, there is no one hidden behind the curtains. Sighing, Harry goes back to his task at hand and desperately tries to not think of a certain blue eyed boy living next door.

**

On the Sunday, the next day, Harry crosses the street around two in the afternoon, jogging toward the Tomlinson’s household. After ringing the doorbell, Harry regulates his breathing and half hopes that it won’t be the blue eyed boy who kept him awake for so many nights since he moved here behind the door. Thankfully, his prayers seem to have been heard by some God as the opening door reveals a smiling Mark.

Mark invites him inside the house and Harry greets Johanna before he follows Mark downstairs in the garage where he keeps his motorcycle. It’s standing in the centre of the room, looking dirty and in a bad shape. Mark quickly explains to him what is wrong, or what he thinks is wrong, and then leaves Harry to it after telling him he is going to get his son to help him.

Harry has only been working on it for a few minutes when the light sound of airy footsteps is heard in the staircase and drawing nearer to the garage. Bracing himself for what is about to come, Harry looks up from the motorcycle and is met with the most beautiful sight. Louis is looking extremely gorgeous in a simple black t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Louis is a sin. It’s official. Harry smiles back at him and extends his arm to shake his hand firmly. It might have been his imagination but he could swear he saw Louis checking him up and down.

“Hey Harry you alright?”

The gentle way, almost shy maybe, that Louis always uses to talk to him and say his name has always got to him and turned his inside to mush. He’s gone for a guy who isn’t legal yet; that’s quite pathetic.

“Ecstatic. You?”

Harry looks at him up and down, trying to be subtle about it but probably failing. There is no way for him to stop the naughty thoughts from flooding his mind the way they’re doing now. Like for instance, the fact that he really wants to fuck Louis on his own motorcycle and make him scream his name so loud that the whole neighbourhood will wake up and give them complaints.

“I’m good as well. Let me just warn you though that I suck at everything related to mechanical stuff. Don’t know what my dad was thinking.”

Harry smiles at that and takes a cloth he had previously put next to him and quickly wipes at the seat of the motorcycle.

“Do you suck at other stuff then?”

He hadn’t meant for his voice to drop a notch and sound sexual yet that’s exactly how he sounds right now and honestly, if there was a way for him to kill himself right then and there, he wouldn’t hesitate. This doesn’t stop him from looking at him up and down as he lets a smirk slowly spread on his face.

“Oh yes. I suck at a lot of things.”

Is he flirting? It definitely sounds like he is flirting. How is that possible? Harry clears his throat and looks back down at what he is doing, starting to fix the motorcycle. He can’t let this sex God on legs weaken him.

“Even as young as you are?”

He hears Louis make a weird noise in the back of his throat before seeing him kneeling down on the other side of the motorcycle to be at eye level with him.

“I’m nineteen so, you know, not that young.”

As Louis is winking at him, looking smug, Harry’s world stops then and there. What the hell? Louis is nineteen? As in he is legal and over eighteen? What the fuck? How come he didn’t know that before? Mark and Jay never mentioned it to him and all this time he was thinking that Louis was still a kid.

All the fantasies he has ever had with Louis rush back to his mind suddenly. Now that he knows Louis is legal, there is nothing stopping him from imagining fucking him absolutely everywhere and in every position they can think of. This time, he can fantasies about it without feeling guilty about it.

“Oh? Nineteen yeah? Thought you were under eighteen.”

He decides to play it casual so that Louis won’t suspect his inner turmoil. Louis’ laugh is beautiful, even when he is gently mocking him. Harry wants him to always smile and laugh carelessly.

“Of course not. I’m legal and more than willing to try new things.”

Harry doesn’t really know what to answer to that. He could ignore him or change subject, that would be the best way to handle this situation, yet he lets his curiosity get the best of him.

“What kind of new things?”

Pretending to be engrossed in his work, Harry keeps on fixing the motorcycle, straining his ears for any sound Louis might make. He is hyper aware of his presence and he knows it’s absolutely stupid to be that interested in someone who never looked twice at him.

“Some things that involve dicks.”

“Sorry what?”

Harry is sure he mistook Louis’s words. There is no way in hell that Louis is flirting with him so blatantly. It’s impossible. But he is though, he fucking is. He just told him so straight-forwardly that he wants dicks, possibly Harry’s dick? He shouldn’t get his hopes up and should definitely just man up and ask him on a date or whatever. Just do something instead of gaping at Louis like a fish out of water.

“You heard me. Stuffs that involve dicks. You know the thing that hangs like a dead rat between your legs.”

Louis is so cheeky and straightforward and usually Harry would hate yet he strangely likes it with this boy. Guy. Man. Louis seems to know exactly what he wants and fuck, that’s hot. Really hot. If he’s honest with himself, Harry would admit that it turns him on a bit.

“Well, if you need some advice or anything, you can always come to me.”

Finally Harry is done fixing the motorcycle. He hastily gets up and mounts it, turning it on to see if his efforts have done anything at all. He smiles proudly when the engine roars to life, making a really nice sound.

“Don’t worry about that. I have lots of experience; I’m always up for having something in my mouth. It’s just, you know, no one lives up to my expectations.”

Getting off the motorcycle, Harry walks toward the desk in the corner of the garage and grabs the cleaning product that Mark took out for him. He goes back to the motorcycle and bends down to retrieve the cloth from the floor. He starts cleaning the whole motorcycle, making it shine brightly.

Louis’s words are stuck in his head even though he tries to get rid of them as they put images in his head that he doesn’t want to have. He can hardly believe they are having this conversation, it seems so unreal yet here they are together in Louis’s garage, talking about dicks and sex. Harry isn’t complaining, on the contrary. It only sounds like Louis is asking them to fuck here and now and Harry isn’t exactly opposed to that.

He starts cleaning the handlebars with slow lazy movements.

“I’m always up for a guy’s mouth on me. See, we’re so compatible.”

He smirks, pretending to only be joking though he would really like to have Louis on his knees right now, sucking his cock like the cock sucker he seems to be. Just thinking of his dick in Louis’s mouth gets him hot.

Catching Louis’s gaze on his hands on the handlebars and mouth absentmindedly open, Harry decides to be a cheeky bastard to make Louis pay for the conversation they just had. Slowing his movements even more, Harry tightens his grip on the bars and twists his wrist, basically giving a handjob to the handlebar, his thumb stroking the end just like it would stroke the tip of a cock.

Louis’s voice sounds distant when he replies him and Harry has to duck his head to hide his smirk and smug expression. It seems to him that Louis might be affected by him just as much as Harry himself is affected by Louis. It’s a capital piece of information that Louis just gave him without even noticing.

“So I take it you’re a top?”

Harry hums but doesn’t give a proper worded answer.

“Well are you?”

Looking up at Louis, Harry winks.

“Always have been and always will be.”

He watches Louis lick his lips and bites down on his own, unable to look away.

“How convenient.” Louis mutters, scratching his chin. “I’m a bottom.”

Harry bites on his lips harder so that he doesn’t just ask straight away if he can fuck Louis. That wouldn’t be a gentleman move, would it? He finishes cleaning the handlebars and the rest of the motorcycle before he wipes his hand thoroughly on the cloth.

“Okay I’m done. Is there something else I can fix?”

Louis gets up from the floor and rests his hand on the seat of the motorcycle, leaning on it so that he is closer to Harry. Harry has to look down at him and he really fucking likes the submissive vibe that Louis purposely sends off.

“No there isn’t.”

A beat of silence passes while Louis licks his lips and blatantly glances down at Harry’s clothed cock. Looking up into Harry’s eyes, Louis smirks.

“But can I fix your dick?”

Fuck it, Harry thinks. Cupping Louis’s face with both his hands, he presses their lips together. Harry has been fantasising about those lips since he first met Louis when that tease was licking and sucking on a lollipop like you would do a dick. And now, Harry is finally able to get a taste of these think pink lips. The kiss is a hot mess of tongues and saliva, it has no hint of gentleness but Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s perfect like this. Harry bites on Louis’s bottom lip rather harshly before he breaks the kiss and pulls away.  
He purposely walks slowly around the motorcycle, staring at Louis like a hawk staring at its prey. Louis is his prey in this moment and nothing or no one will stop what he is about to do next. Once in front of him, he pushes Louis to his knees then runs his hands through Louis’s soft hair.

“Take what you want.” He says huskily. He is hungry for Louis like he has never been hungry for anything or anyone else before.

Louis smiles at him and slides Harry’s shorts and pants down, revealing a long thick cock that is already half hard. He licks his lips as he jerks Harry to make him fully hard. Leaning closer, Louis darts his tongue out and licks Harry’s tip teasingly as he glances up at him. As he does so, Louis widens his mouth and relaxes his jaw in order to fit more of Harry in his mouth. Slowly, Louis starts going down on him, moaning around him and stroking what he can’t fit.

Harry stares right back at Louis, pushes some hair off his forehead so that he can look at his mouth on him. He loves to see his cock disappearing inside Louis’s mouth. Louis bobs his head back and forth, licking at his tip every now and then.

“You look indecent like this Louis.” His thumbs are stroking Louis’s cheeks. “But I want my dick in your ass.”

Hauling Louis to his feet, he bends him over the motorcycle’s seat and yanks Louis’s shorts down to his ankle. He takes a sharp intake of breath when he realises that Louis is not wearing anything under his shorts. His eyes are looking at a bare perky ass. Harry immediately cups his ass cheeks, spreading them apart so that he can tease him.

“Fuck.” He growls out when he sees Louis’s pretty pink hole.

Harry quickly wets his right fingers before he starts opening him up, not wasting any time. Louis keeps on pushing his ass back against his fingers, muffling his moans with the back of his hands. Seeing Louis like this is a blessing for Harry. He never thought this would truly happen.

Louis suddenly reaches out for his shorts and takes out a condom that he hands to Harry. Harry takes it stupidly, just as Louis is glancing over his shoulder and winking at him.

“You little shit. You’d planned this, hadn’t you?” He asks him breathlessly, amazed at the level of Louis’s cheekiness.

Louis chuckles and shakes his ass left to right to remind him of the task at hand.

“Of course. I’ve wanted you to fuck me for ages. Had to take matters into my own hands since you were not doing anything.”

“You were underage Louis. But don’t worry, I’m about to make it up to you. You’ll be able to feel me for days after I’m done with you.”

Louis opens his mouth to answer something but Harry chooses that precise moment to force his dick inside of him in one swift movement. He hears Louis gasping loudly before he screams out his name. Harry puts a hand over Louis’s mouth to remind him to stay quiet.

He lets Louis adjust to him before he starts fucking him hard and fast, his hands tightly gripping Louis’s hips, hopefully tight enough to leave some bruises on his pearly white skin. Harry keeps up with his pace for a few minutes, loving how tight Louis is around him. It’s hard (literally) to stay quiet and not let Louis know how well he is feeling, but the fear of getting caught in this position makes him fuck Louis even deeper and faster until he is coming all over the seat. The choked noise that Louis makes sends him over the edge and he spills inside the condom. He stays inside of him a bit more until they have both ridden through their orgasms.

Louis cleans the seat with his shirt than hands it to a confused Harry.

“Wash it for me? Don’t want my parents to know what we’ve been doing.”

Harry chuckles and takes the shirt in his hand. He gives him a small smile before he steps away.

“Will do. See you around Louis.”

He smirks at him and hides the condom in his pockets before he goes back upstairs to warn Mark that he fixed his motorcycle.

**

A few days later, Harry is once again taking care of his motorcycle with his garage door open, when Louis calls out for him.

“Hey handsome.”

Harry smiles and gets up. He figures that Louis came by to ask for his shirt. The shirt that Harry so shamelessly used to get off to the thought of Louis. It was quite pathetic.

“Came for your shirt? Let me go grab it.”

Louis makes a weird noise as he steps closer to the motorcycle, looking down at it. If Harry didn’t know better, he’d think that Louis is merely trying to spend time with and figuring out stuff to say to make conversation. Harry is definitely not complaining at all.

“It’s a really beautiful beast that you’ve got here. You should take me on a ride.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, slowly smirking.

“What kind of ride?” He figured that that’s the reason why Louis gave him his shirt. So that he could have an excuse to come back to him. He might be mistaken however.

“I want to ride you while you ride your bike.”

Harry glances at Louis’s house and down the street. When he can’t spot anyone, he nods his head at Louis.

“Alright let’s go.”

He mounts his motorcycle then puts on his helmet before handing one to Louis. Louis climbs on top of him, facing the handlebars and immediately grinds down on Harry’s cock. Harry makes the engine roar a few times as he enjoys the way Louis makes him hard.

“Wait. Grab that cover over there.”

Louis does as he says and hands it to him. Harry puts it around his hips and ties it in front of Louis so that no one can see what they are about to do. It’s terribly exciting to do this in the open that it gets Harry completely hard. Soon, Louis rolls a condom on him then lubes him messily. As Harry makes to prep Louis, Louis stops him, looking sheepish.

“No need for that. I already prepped myself.” He says cheekily.

Louis pulls his shorts down just under his ass and Harry is once again blown away by Louis’s cheekiness and boldness. This time again he is not wearing any pants under his shorts. Harry grabs a hold of his dick as Louis sinks down on him slowly. He buries his face in Louis’s neck and kisses the skin there, giving it a small bite. He loves how tight Louis is, no matter how long and as much he is prepped, it’s like he is always remaining tight.

Harry starts driving and heading into town. He has never done something as hot and risky as they’re doing now and it’s all Louis’s fault. Louis is one of a kind and really, Harry is so gone for him that he’d let anyone watch them having sex if that meant that he’d get to have him. He is already lucky; he got to fuck Louis more than once.

As they’re driving along the roads, Louis is riding himself on Harry’s cock. They’re fucking slowly and deeply, unlike the first time they fucked together. There isn’t the same craving, the same rush and need to come as soon as possible.

A few minutes later, Harry recognises Mark walking along the street. For a second there, Harry thinks he is about to be murdered but Mark either doesn’t see them or doesn’t care. He doesn’t slow down to ask or greet him; not when his son is currently ride himself on his cock. And thank God, Louis doesn’t slow or stop his movements.

Harry heads back toward his house, taking the longest roads so that they can enjoy their time together and have the time to come. However, all too soon Harry feels himself climaxing when Louis clenches around him. Nothing prevents him from coming. When they have arrived back to his house, Harry stops the motorcycle in his garage and palms Louis through the cover, only to find out that he has already come.

Not ready to let go of him just yet, Harry keeps him on top of him for a while more, kissing his neck and holding on to him tightly. Eventually though, Louis gets off of him. They put their clothes back on in silence, stealing glances at each other. Harry has the feeling that Louis is searching for something to say, perhaps even hoping that Harry will ask him to stay and honestly, that’s exactly what Harry wants. He doesn’t want to let go of this boy.

As Louis is about to leave, Harry sighs and grabs a hold of his arm, turning Louis toward him? He kisses him deeply, not caring that anyone can see them, even Louis’s parents. When they pull away, he rests his forehead against Louis’s and stares down at him.

“I don’t want just sex, Louis.” He tells him slowly.

It seems to him that Louis suddenly glows before him, his expression becoming shy and joyful at the same time. Louis reaches up to kiss him again.

“I want more too.”


End file.
